This invention relates to an oxidative dye composition for dyeing keratinous fiber black. More specifically the composition is essentially free of o-, m- or p-phenylenediamine, 2,4-diaminoanisole and nitro compounds. Even more specifically the invention relates to a composition consisting of 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene, 4,4'-diaminodiphenylamine or a suitable acid addition salt thereof, p-aminodiphenylamine or a suitable acid addition salt thereof, a suitable modifier, a suitable coupler and a sufficient amount of a suitable base. When this composition is mixed with an appropriate oxidizing agent and applied to keratinous fiber, particularly human hair, the fiber is dyed black.